El Pasado
by NothingWhere
Summary: El teimpo pasa, pero los recuerdos son algo que pueden perdurar por siempre, lastima que muchas veces no es lo que tu quieres y te hace recordar todo aquello que quieres olvidar, pero no puedes...Pero dentro de este gran sufrimiento, algo puede pasar, una llamada puede cambiar las cosas.


Bueno, hola a todos, me gustaría iniciar diciendo que esta historia la hice con fines de entretener y de expresar una que otra idea que quise plasmar.

Es mi deber usar el siempre dicho, los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertchs.

Triste, sola y despechada, así se encontraba la pelinegra sumergida en sus pensamientos y en la oscuridad de la habitación desordenada de un hotel iluminada solamente por el televisor que quedo en un canal de noticias.

Ella no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que le ha pasado, como si su propio cerebro conspirara para recordarle una y otra vez las malas decisiones que tomo y las cosas que pudo haber echo para evitarlas, cosa que no serbia pues no podía cambiar nada y mas le molestaba que siempre tropezaba con la misma piedra: Su problemas con las personas.

-Siempre tuve ese problema, incluso desde niña- lo admitía y no era porque negarlo- Si tan solo no fuese tan orgullosa…co…como lo de Alejandro: El me deseaba con ambición pero yo solo lo alejaba con ira, no se si fue orgullo o simplemente fue por enojo

_FLASHBACK_

_-Heather ¡- Le gritaba Burromuerto mientras la alcanzaba- Mira, las cosas no salieron como quise y lo siento, pero en serio creo que esto puedo funcionar –_

_-Aichh¡, acaso no te quieren en tu casa Alejandro?-_

_-Chris aun no nos mandan a casa, pero bueno soy capaz de soportar esa, tus caprichos y deseos porque yo…- Le agarra de la mano y se arrodilla con una sonrisa sincera- Estoy dispuesto a sufrir por ti._

_Heather queda pasmada y sonrojada- No,no…n…no hablaras en serio, ya déjate de cursilerías, no te necesito-Se da la vuelta_

_-Oh, claro que si mi amada- le coge los hombros por detrás- Yo te necesito y sabes que necesitas de alguien que pueda dar…-_

_-NOOOO- Se suelta de el- No, no te necesito, déjame en paz- En ese instante ella escapa de el_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Supongo que no debí de ser tan mala con el - Pensaba de manera inquietante- Solo quería seducirme y eso esta bien, digo, esta bien intentar-

Pero ella seguía inmersa en esos acontecimientos del pasado que no le permitía tener un segundo de descanso.

-Que …Que hice mal?...Por que simplemente no puedo …olvidarlo todo?-

Su mirada quedo tensa en el balcón de su cuarto que se encontraba abierto dejando que el aire moviera las cortinas y la brisa ondeara su largo cabello.

Quedo calmada por unos segundos y luego sus ojos bajaron y su tristeza no permitía que cambiara de humor

-Supongo que…-Empieza a recordar los acontecimientos de el reallity.

-…Si no hubiese querido ser la dominadora de la Isla- Recuerda cuando llega por primera vez a la isla-

-Si no hubiese querido hacer una alianza para eliminarlos a todos- Recuerda sus planes-

-Si no hubiese engañado a Lindsay para ser mi cómplice- Recuerda cuando uso a Lindsay

-Si no hubiese querido eliminar al resto por medio de artimañas- Recuerda cuando hizo eliminar a Eva robando su MP3

-Si no hubiese echo poner en contra a miembros de mi grupo para eliminar a alguien de mi mismo equipo- Recuerda cuando hizo eliminar a Justin.

-Si no hubiese provocado peleas con Beth y hacerla caer- Recuerda sus encuentros con Beth

-Si no hubiese explotado mis recursos para ganar los retos- Recuerda cuando uso numerosas veces a Lindsay.

-Si no hubiese besado a Trent para lastimar a Gwen- Recuerda la escena del Beso-

-Si no hubiese traicionado a la única aliada que tenia- Recuerda cuando confabuló contra la rubia tonta.

-GAH, GAH- La respiración de la pelinegra comenzaba acelerarse y su voz tensa-Si no hubiese hecho las cosas solas- Recuerda cuando la eliminaron al Owen y Gwen hacer una alianza -SI ME HUBIESE DETENIDO AUN DESPUÉS DE HABER PERDIDO, SI ME HUBIESE PUESTO PACIFICA DESPUES DE QUE EL JUEGO ACABO, SI HUBIESE TRATADO HACER MAS QUE SEA ALGUN AMIGO, SI NO HUBIESE TRAICIONADO A…- Recuerda cuando Harold la trato de ayudar.

-RING RING RING- Suena el teléfono haciendo que se calme y salga de esos pensamientos

-Jah, Jah, Jah- Suspiraba cansada y sudada - Una llamada?- Pensaba ella.

-RING RING RING-

-Que hago…?

Con su mano nerviosa y temblante coge el teléfono mientras con otra se cogía la cabeza por un dolor- Alo?- Atiende con algo de sufrimiento.

-Heather?...Heather eres tu…?- Se oía la voz que por alguna razón se le hacia familiar.

-S…sss…si...-Contesta insegura

-Oh, gracias a Dios que te encuentro, sabia que te encontraría, esa tipa de la agencia telefónica me decía que nunca daría contigo pero mira nada mas, o tal vez Oye nada mas?, jeje.

-Harold?- Un gran sorpresa en su rostro aparece.

-Si, que bueno que me recuerdas, no creerías la cantidad de personas que hay con tu apellido, me alegra saber que tengo la bella oportunidad de hablar contigo …-

-Vaya, como es que el…-Pensaba Heather que empezó a sentirse mejor desde el momento en que supo que era el- No puedo creer, que después de tanto alguien me haya llamado…-

-…Jaja, y si como no con todo tipo de dificultades para comunicarme contigo…pero dime por favor… ¿Cómo estas?

La de descendencia asiática sintió rara esa pregunta pues hace tiempo que nadie le preguntaba eso- Yo, yo…yo, no…no sé que decir- Empieza a tener un tono lloroso.

-Oh, ok puedo percatarme que te oyes con una tristeza…-

-No, no es eso- Interrumpe con un sonrisa y limpiándose las lagrimas- Es melancolía, snifff-.

-Oh, entiendo, a mí también siento que me da una nostalgia cuando hablo con ustedes y me pongo a recordar, jeje.

-Jeje-

-Pero vamos, charlemos…

-Em, bueno yo, es que…

-Aischh, pero que cosas las mías no?, supongo que no se puede hacer algo como eso por teléfono, que me dices, tomamos un café o algo?

-Yo…- Sonríe- Si, me gustaría-

-Bien, conoces el Central Perk, no?,-

- Aja-

-Entonces nos vemos allá mañana a las 8 … Adiós- Cuelga.

La de cabellos negros se queda con el teléfono en la oreja aun tiempo después de que colgó, pero con una gran sonrisa, luego de pasar si quiera unos 5 largos minutos, ella cuelga.

-Wuo, quien diría que una simple llamada me hiciera sentir tan libre-


End file.
